Love Is
by SeaBreeze
Summary: A story that goes alongside the Reflection OVA, the sweeter and happier moments in Kenshin and Kaoru's marriage.
1. The First Morning

Love Is…

The First Morning

By Seabreeze

A/N: After watching the Reflection OVA again, I decided we need another, happier look into Kenshin and Kaoru's marriage. I mean obviously it was very angsty, what with Kenshin being gone a lot and Kaoru missing him and etc., but its hard to imagine that they didn't smile a lot or crack a joke now and then or have cute WAFF-y moments. So I imagined, to a song, as is my habit. And if you haven't seen "Reflection" yet, go find it somehow. Its amazing. Don't be expecting any frolick through the flowers, though.

Warnings: Major fluffyness, mild allusions to sex.

Disclaimer: I'm not repeating this in later chapters: Characters and setting belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, and the song "I'm In Love With You" belongs to Joy Williams, from the album "Genesis".

- - - - - - - - - -

_I've been waiting all my life _

_for this morning_

_just to wake up next to you holding me_

_and your head is resting gently on my shoulder_

_like you're whispering to me_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_So glad I found you_

_I'm in love_

_With you_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

As the deep navy sky faded into the colors of dusk at the light from the rising sun began to touch the ground, the sounds of thousands of crickets died out. Everything was peaceful; the air was cool and moist with morning dew-yet to touch the blue-green blades of grass on the ground. A heavy, sleepy mist surrounded the dojo; making everything dream-like and surreal. And just as the first rays of sunlight hit the windows of the dojo, her eyes opened up.

The first thing she noticed was that she was awake before the sun was- that was odd, it usually gently coaxed her awake until it shone through her eyes, impossible to ignore. It couldn't have been more than 5 am, yet she was awake, and, she felt, she was excited to be.

The second thing she noticed was the arms possessively around her waist and the head lying in the crook of her neck. She looked at the sleeping eyes covered by stray strands of red hair and felt suddenly that her heart would burst.

Kenshin.

She bit her lip to contain the wide smile that was threatening to take over her face. Reaching over as quietly as she could, she brushed the stray hairs back to see his face: he looked peaceful, she thought with great pride and joyful satisfaction. The smooth skin of his right cheek begged her to tough it, but she dared not, not wanting to wake him. She sighed contentedly, not understanding the immense quantity of joy within her at the moment. It simply did not make sense to be so happy. And he, Kenshin, the man she loved more than anything, more than life itself, was the reason for her happiness. She snuggled closer to him and watched him, watched his bare, scarred chest rise and fall with his every breath.

'He married me,' she thought drunkenly, fiddling with the ends of his waist-length red hair. 'Take me now, gods, because I don't think its possible that I be any happier than this.' She longed to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him so tightly and reassure herself that he was there, and that he was hers. A sound of happiness escaped her throat as she laid her forehead gently against his.

"You're awake already," his sleepy, gentle voice noticed. Slightly surprised, she pulled back, nodding shyly.

"Good morning," she whispered, unexpectedly nervous. He chuckled softly within his throat and kissed her.

"Good morning, koishii." She blushed at the name and the kiss, happy nonetheless. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, turning on her side so they were facing each other. "Of course." She said with a small grin. She reached out tentatively with her fingers, wanting to touch him, and layed them gently on his chest. "Did you?" Shy blue eyes met violet ones, and he nodded as her fingers traced the outlines of his muscles and the scars that would always mark his torso.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked quietly, brushing her bangs off her forehead and cupping her cheek tenderly. Touched, she nuzzled his hand before curling up completely against his chest.

"Not yet." She replied. He smiled despite himself, readjusting his grip on her waist with one hand and rubbing her left arm tenderly with the other.

"No, it is not quite time for breakfast yet, is it," he agreed quietly, laying his chin on top of her head.

"We can make it together." She decided. For some reason, the word "together" made her heart leap and she smiled. They would make breakfast together as husband and wife. She craned her neck to look up at him, forcing him to move his head and do the same.

"You married me," she said, in a tone that was partially accusatory and partially in disbelief.

"Yes," he replied with a smile that made her heart warm. She blushed again, returning to her former position with his chin resting lightly on her head.

"I'm having trouble believing it," she confessed in a timid whisper. He brushed a hand through her silken black hair.

"You need more proof?" he whispered back softly, making the happiness in her chest bubble up again. She giggled because of it.

"I guess not," she said. "its just that I've never been… this happy before. It doesn't seem real."

He felt his own heart beat painfully; no one had made his generally tough and battle-scarred heart feel as tender as she did. He shouldn't have been the one to make her so happy, but as fate had it, he was.

For an hour or more they dozed, falling in and out of consciousness as they held each other and spoke gently until it was finally time to rise and make breakfast- their first meal, their first day, as husband and wife.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: COOOOOORN! Crappy ending to a chapter, this one knows. But there will be a few more chapters. Six, its looking like.

Thanks to my bouncer buddy, Rk-128! Saxxxy mahhhn!


	2. Dishes When Its Late

Love Is…

Dishes When Its Late

By Seabreeze

A/N: So that was a cute chapter, and this one's a little more… saucy. Terrible, terrible word, but I just mean Kenshin and Kaoru acknowledge their hormones. Kinda. Yeesh, finally.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

- - - - - - - - -

_Love is joy and love is pain_

_Its kissing in the rain_

_Its doing dishes when its late_

_Isn't it, baby?_

- - - - - - - -

Kaoru sighed, crossing her arms impatiently as her husband bought tofu in the tofu shop behind her. He had told her to wait outside, that he would be right out, but it had already been 15 minutes. What could _possibly_ be taking so long? It was only tofu. They had already spent far too much time in the town, and the sun was starting to set and dark clouds were gathering.

"You better hurry up, Kenshin, or we're going to be walking home in the rain." She grumbled, shifting a large bag of rice from one hand to the other. She cursed their decision to still go to the city, despite having to leave in the early evening. They _would_ have left earlier, had it not been for Sano and his ridiculous gambling addiction. It had gotten him into trouble – again – and he had been forced to hide out at the Kamiya dojo while Kenshin and Kaoru 'protected' him. He could've easily taken care of himself, she mused moodily, but he had promised the fox-lady that he wouldn't get into any more pointless brawls.

And so, of course, Kenshin and Kaoru had been quite late for their bi-weekly walk to the market. And now Kenshin was taking positively _forever_ in the tofu shop. Frustrated, Kaoru stormed inside to find her husband and drag him out by his gorgeous red mane.

"Himura Kenshin!" she yelled, coming up to him, hands on her hips. "It has been nearly 20 minutes, an all we needed was a pound of tofu! What on earth are you –"

She was cut off when she realized that Kenshin was talking with someone who looked like a very important member of the government. She let her tyrade die out as a blush stole over her cheeks.

"Shimazu, this is my wife, Himura Kaoru." Kenshin said to the man after an awkward moment of silence. He pulled her toward him, putting a calming hand on the small of her back. "Kaoru, this is Shimazu Nariakira, a reformist in the Meiji Restoration." Kaoru felt her eyes grow huge.

"_The_ Shimazu Nariakira?" she asked, voice hoarse. The man, a tall and wizened and certainly imposing character, gave her a stiff smile. Shimazu Nariakira had been a powerful radical politician, who had recruited a samurai in Kagoshima, a man named Saigo Takamori, who eventually became the commander of the Imperial Army. He was renowned, loved by imperialists and hated by loyalists. Kaoru had heard Sano go off on him more than once, and had heard contemporaries of Kenshin praise his efforts. Meeting him in person at a tofu shop was a little overwhelming.

"It is a pleasure to meet the lovely wife of an old friend. However, I see I am keeping you and your husband from returning home on such a night, so I bid you adieu." He said politely to Kaoru. Still in awe, she could only bow politely. "Himura, be expecting my letter soon." He nodded in farewell, and left them standing together and watching him leave. After a moment, Kaoru let out a small squeak.

"Umm," she said, voice breaking. "Sometimes I wish you didn't have friends in such high places." Kenshin chuckled, though his mind was obviously on the conversation she had interrupted. He gently pressured her forward.

"We should start heading home before it rains, that we should." Was all he said.

"Kenshin? What did he want? Why's he writing you a letter?" Kaoru asked, worried that this would be another Okubo incident. Kenshin frowned.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied as they stepped outside. "Can I take the rice?" he offered, and Kaoru absentmindedly handed the heavy bag to him. They walked together side by side, both deep in contemplation. Kaoru didn't want Kenshin to have to leave her ever again, but she had a bad feeling about that Nariakira man. After five minutes, Kenshin interrupted her thoughts.

"There's no reason to frown just yet, Kaoru," he said affectionately, voice warm. Kaoru gave him a weak smile.

"The 'yet' part is what I'm worried about," she said, and when only replied by putting a hand on her shoulder, she knew he was worrying too. The moment was broken by a low rumble of thunder in the sky. "Uh oh," Kaoru intoned, as a fat drop of water hit her smack on the nose. Kenshin chuckled, wiping it off for her gently. The drops began to fall with more frequency, and within 30 seconds it was pouring. Kaoru let out a yelp and immediately huddled in towards Kenshin, who pulled an umbrella out of seemingly nowhere and opened it up above them triumphantly. Arm around Kaoru's waist, he ran them over to the side of the road to wait until it stopped raining. Unfortunately, as they both found out, the umbrella had not one but four large, ragged holes. Kaoru glanced up through soaked bangs to glare at Kenshin. He seemed in no better condition, his long red hair sticking to his face and shoulder, but he grinned at her. Then, to her annoyance, he began chuckling, which eventually led to a stomach-clutching chortle. Kaoru merely narrowed her eyes at him, arms crossed over her soaked kimono. He set the bags of tofu and rice down on the ground as he caught his breath, and then looked up to smile at her. Kaoru felt but did not let it show that her resolve was thinning; he hardly ever smiled like that, so freely and completely.

"I'm sorry, dearest," he said, voice tender and filled with a grin. "You look like a drowned mouse." Kaoru scoffed giving him the I-really-don't-think-this-is-a-laughing-matter look, and he ran a thumb down the side of her cheek. "Its rather adorable, actually." He added softly, and the moment had gone from humorous to intimate. She suddenly noticed how appealing he looked, soaked to the bone. Water dripped from the strands of hair in front of his eyes onto his nose, and settled temptingly on his lips. He, too, seemed to be noticing these same things about her, and without hesitation pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, don't think that's gonna get you out of trouble for calling me a drowned mouse," she said brattily, though clearly it would. He dropped the umbrella completely and began kissing her between her words as she continued to lecture him. "Not that you look anything less than a soaked cat yourself, Kenshin." He continued to kiss her. "And don't even get me started –" but he had finally captured her lips and shut her up. When he pulled back enough for her to get a breath, she muttered a breathy, "oh, to hell with it" before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back vigorously. His arms went around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground so they could reach each other, and they continued enjoying one another as the rain fell down on them. When it finally calmed down, they broke apart, and he settled her feet back on the ground. He could help but laugh at her once again, lips swollen and red, and kissed her on the forehead before picking up the useless umbrella and the bags of food again.

"Lets get home," he said, voice rougher and deeper than usual. "You're starting to shiver." He handed her the bag of tofu and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, offering comfort and warmth as they continued home.

- - - - - - - - - -

By the time they arrived home, it was nearly midnight and both had agreed without words that they would take a hot bath as soon as everything was settled. Kaoru felt herself shiver in anticipation – until she entered the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks, letting the tofu slide to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Kenshinnnnnn," she whined. Kenshin, two rooms over, groaned to himself.

"That doesn't sound good," he called back, locking the door to the dojo and heading into the kitchen.

"I get the feeling Sanosuke was here after we left," Kaoru said levelly as Kenshin entered the kitchen to find the giant washing tub overfilling with dirty dishes. He oro'd, dropping the rice coincidentally right beside where Kaoru had dropped the tofu.

"He must've had a party," he said in disbelief. With a sigh, he sat himself down to begin washing it. "I guess our bath is postponed to another rainy night. You go take one, Kaoru, I know you're freezing." He sighed again, obviously having been looking forward to a late-night soak with his wife. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, you're just as cold as I am, and plus, you're an old man. If anyone should be taking that bath, it should be you. But I know you won't, so let's just do the dishes together and get it over with." Kenshin glared at her jokingly.

"I am not old," he said indignantly as they began washing in unison. "I'm only 29."

"Yes, that's almost – " a jaw-cracking yawn interrupted the thought " – 30." Kenshin surveyed his young wife with a tender flash in his eyes.

"And you, my little 'hag', are tired. Go to bed."

"Just because I'm ten years younger than you doesn't mean I'm a baby! I'm finishing these dishes with you whether you like it or not!" she snapped grumpily, and Kenshin smiled to himself as he went back to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I think that's gotta be my favorite thing I've ever written. And it might be because I have the song on repeat while I write, but I HIGHLY suggest you listen to it as you read. Unless its not your kinda music, but its so sweet. Come on.

OK, the Nariakira guy is real. I did research, be proud of me. Its probably completely wrong, but hey.

Thank You's:

Sims are awesome – glad you like it, hope its not _too_ fluffy. And I think you get more into Kenshin's mind in the next chapter, but its kinda angsty-fluffy, a little.

Chibikenshin6490 – I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter as well!

RK-128 – yeah, but I hate cheese though! Its embarrassing! I was in a mood, what can I say… for like the majority of this series. Eh. No teasing. Learn Milk! Mademoiselle Chaos! "It was a Chicos kind of day…" creepy arm on young cowboy's shoulder 3

Royal blueKitsune – heh heh thanks, there will be plenty of fluffyness in this mini-series to satisfy you, I am thinking. Thanks for the review.

Vashsunglasses – yay for seishouhen fics! I'm glad you like this so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters as well.

Clemen – thank you, I hope you, too, enjoy this and future chapters. Thanks for the review.


	3. The One I Choose

Love Is…

The One I Choose

By Seabreeze

A/N: Eh, not much to say. Angst chapter, kinda. Love to reviewers.

Disclaimer: See chapter two.

- - - - - - - - - -

_When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers_

_All at once we're getting ready for the day_

_It's when you look at me in the mirror while you're shaving_

_Before I go on my way, you say_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_You're the one I choose_

'_Cause I'm in love_

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru smoothed a hand over the covers of the bed she and Kenshin had shared the night before, satisfied that the task of making the bed was finished. Not that it was difficult, but she always wanted their made bedroll to look perfect. Shivering slightly in the winter chill that permeated the dojo, she hugged her winter yukata tighter around her shoulders and began looking for Kenshin. More and more lately, he had been writing letters to the man Nariakira, and more and more time had he been spending time in the city governmental buildings. She frowned, feeling that it wouldn't be long before they sent him as far away from her as they could. Padding as quietly as she could through the dojo, absentmindedly noticing how cold the wooden floor seemed on her bare feet, she quickly found her husband running a comb through unusually ratty fire-colored hair. He was muttering grumpily as he did so, and Kaoru couldn't help but grin.

"Need some help?" she asked, leaning in the doorway and biting her lip to contain an affectionate smile. Kenshin did not turn; he had heard her coming.

"If you can afford it," he said, voice more cheerful. "I've never had such trouble with this hair!" Kaoru moved into the room and knelt behind him, almost immediately comforted by the warmth emanating from their sudden nearness. She took the comb from him and began working through his hair, tugging gently at knots and running the comb through his red strands over and over, till his head shone from care.

"You make that seem so easy," he said with a sigh as she attacked a knot that kept coming back. Kaoru snorted softly, her hands gentle on his head.

"You should have this down by now, Kenshin, your hair's been this length for about 10 years longer than mine has been." She teased, now just combing for the pleasure it gave both of them. Kenshin smiled so that she couldn't see him.

"Yes, but maintenance was never really a great concern for the Hitokiri Battousai," he said. "If I had any problems with it, I'd just chop the problems off." For a moment, there was silence as she continued to comb his hair.

"Kenshin," she said thoughtfully after a minute.

"Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly, acting quite like a cat who enjoyed being groomed.

"Can I try something? With your hair? I promise it won't be too effeminate."

"Whatever you want." Kenshin replied, uneager to have the pleasant sensation of Kaoru's fingers running through his hair stop. Kaoru grinned and gathered the mass of red hair behind his shoulders, smoothing it and running her hands over his neck to make sure any stray pieces were had. Once this was assured, she began weaving thick strands of his hair into one long, dense braid down his back. When she was halfway done, Kenshin began to speak.

"I always wonder," he started suddenly, in a voice so quiet and a little hoarse that Kaoru paused in concern. "what it was in me that you saw." Kaoru sat in stunned silence, contemplating. Slowly, she began braiding again.

"You want to know?" she questioned, unsure of his reason for telling her so. He nodded, and she laid the unfinished braid against his back.

"I knew from the start that you had a past, a past you weren't happy about." She tucked an errant strand of hair behind his ear. "And even when I found out about Battousai…" Kenshin let out the tiniest of sighs and she leaned against his back, lying her face on the back of his shoulder as he spoke. "…even when I knew about Battousai, I just _knew_ , without a doubt, like it was the only thing in the world that was true – that you were good." Kenshin chuckled and reached a hand over his shoulder to lay over her own, slightly trembling, hand.

"There are plenty of good men, Kaoru."

"Yes," she agreed sensibly, sitting back up and resuming braiding his hair. "But you are undeniably good. Imagine, Kenshin, a _manslayer_ who, despite his former occupation, gives off the impression of being so good that he almost seems holy. That's you. It shows bravery beyond compare, that you live to repent for your sins instead of killing yourself in shame or hiding away for the rest of your life." She made a noise like her throat had become clogged as she tied off the end of the braid. Kenshin realized it was a small sob.

"You give me far too much credit." He replied, unmoving. Kaoru scowled, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Yeah, right," she said harshly. "Ask anyone. Ask Sano, ask Yahiko, ask Megumi, ask the people you've saved –"

" – Ask Enishi. Ask Tomoe. Ask the children whose parents I killed." His voice matched hers in hardness. Kaoru scooted around so that she was beside him, and leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm not saying it was right, Kenshin," she said, voice fluttering like a butterfly over his skin. Kenshin put an arm around her shoulder after a moment, drawing her slightly closer.

"Just wondering what kind of strange girl would pick me." He said. She felt a small urge to smack him for calling her strange, but it was a very small one indeed.

"I always wonder… why you… why you picked me too." She said in a rush. Kenshin smiled.

"You gave me the forgiveness I craved so much like you were handing me a tissue. You gave me a home, and you were so – I mean, you _are_ so – naïve and passionate and idealistic, and you embodied everything I killed for when I was Battousai, and everything I live for now." Kaoru felt another set of tears stream down her face, this time in happiness. She turned into him, burying her face in his chest.

"Kenshin," her happy and tear-filled voice whispered. He stroked her head.

"Jin-eh had it right," he said, absentmindedly. "He saw right away that I had chosen you as 'my woman'. I was too much of an idiot to see that for myself at that time." Reaching behind him with his other hand, he pulled the braid Kaoru had worked on over his shoulder and fingered it.

"Do you like it?" Kaoru asked, touching it as he did. Kenshin chuckled.

"I feel like Misao-dono." He stated, and Kaoru lightly hit his shoulder.

"I think it looks good." She said, sitting up fully to survey his new look. He grinned and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Maybe I will keep it so for today,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** that didn't turn out how I planned it. Kenshin wasn't supposed to get upset, and neither was Kaoru. Hmmm. Oh well. Yeah, I'm not a fan of the angst that happened there. The only real reason I'm keeping that chapter is for the hair-braiding (hehehehe…), and because if I took this chapter out, the rhythm of the story would be off.

So yeah. I know it bites. :-P

Chibikenshin6490 – thanks so much, I am quite proud of my research. Thanks for the review!

Ice Angel Kaoru – I'm glad you think this is better than SM, 'cause I started it so long ago… so hopefully I've improved a little since then, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as last chapter, though its not quite as warm… probably still as fluffy, though. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

RK-128 – yes, sense of humor is necessary for fun. And I'm glad this story is comforting… or relaxing, or whatever you said… cause yeah, its kinda meant to be. Not too much action or gore or drama in this one. (But, I'm thinking, once you're married, you don't _want _very much gore in your relationship… S&M! It hurts so good! Lol) but later stories will be more exciting. And humorous, je pense. Thanks for the review, Aneue!

Royal blueKitsune – no, this isn't the sequel to SM. 'Cause SM's an alternate universe story, and this is set in the real RK universe. The sequel might take a while (not too too long, though) to get up, because after this story, I have one or two other stories to post – maybe Inuyasha, maybe Kenshin. So I dunno, but its already all planned out, and its not too long. Anyway. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm happy you're so looking forward to the sequel!

Lil-strange-person – thanks! Also thanks for stopping by and reviewing!

Lackwit - Seisouhen is really great, but yeah, it is kinda depressing too. I can't wait for the manga to get further along, 'cause it'll give us more info than we have now. On the tofu and rice - no, you are wrong, I am right. Haha, just kidding. Yeah. I knew tofu was usually carried in buckets, but I've seen it in sacks, too. That's probably still wrong for Meiji era Japan, but hey. And the bags in my mind were lined on the inside with some sort of water-proof plastic lining... shutup, PVC totally existed back then! But seriously, thanks for the review and the corrections.


	4. Of Course I Do

Love Is…

Of Course I Do

By Seabreeze

A/N: Heh… um, sorry for not updating in, what, 2 and a half weeks? Yeah. School has been crazy – its senior year, le terminale, so I've been overwhelmed with AP classes, waste-of-time religion classes, college applications, college essays, 5.5 hours of dance a week, and volunteering for my senior service project. So there's my long excuse.

I changed the lyrics a bit to fit my needs. This is a long chapter for me, de gozaru.

Disclaimer: See chapter 3.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru felt her blood turn to ice as she saw Kenshin standing by the dojo entrance, letter in hand and an unhappy look on his face. Something told her this was it, the moment she'd been dreading.

"Kenshin?" she asked, making her way over to him, hands clasped in fear before her. "Kenshin, what is it?" her voice emanated fear, and she didn't care. Kenshin folded the letter and put it in his pocket before turning to her with a look that made her throat tighten. "Oh Kenshin, please no…" her voice dropped, rough as she held back her tears. She felt her skin go hot and cold in turns, and the look on Kenshin's face froze her in place.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru,"

- - - - - - - - - -

_so I'll write you when you get to where you're going_

_and I'll tell everyone we know you said hello_

_and without fail, they'll ask me if I miss you_

_of course I do_

_you know I do_

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Dear Kaoru-koishii,_

_I was happy to find a letter from you, waiting for me when I arrived here. Saitoh-san said it got here two days before I did, and Nariakira-san commented on how lucky I am to have such a loving wife. Saitoh-san of course gave me grief, but I would take all the grief he can give to receive another letter from you._

_I miss you. I hope you know that I only left you to help the situation here in China. Nariakira sends his apologies to you, but even so, he doesn't anticipate that I will be returning within the next month or two. I know that you are not happy, but I also know that you are the strongest woman I know. I think of you every moment my mind is not polluted with politics and violence, and even sometimes when it is. Siatoh often chastises me for 'acting like a love-sick puppy when there is business to be done'. So, now you know how your husband truly misses you. _

_You told me in your letter that you have been sick, and that I should not worry, but I worry anyways. Perhaps it was merely something you ate? If you have not gone to Megumi-dono yet, I insist you head there right now, before even finishing this letter. She will know if something is wrong, and how to fix it. I need you to be healthy and happy for me when I get back._

_Tell Megumi-dono hello for me, and Sanosuke as well. Is Yahiko keeping his promise to me, and checking up on you often? _

_Nariakira has just sent a messenger for me; I am needed in a meeting. Write back soon._

_Aishiteru,_

_Kenshin_

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru re-read the letter over quickly, the grin that had been on her face since the arrival of the letter only fading slightly.She immediately whipped out a sheet of rice-paper parchment and began a response, when she felt another nauseous turn in her stomach.

"Oh no," she stumbled, running quickly and clumsily on her way out to the training yard. She had barely made it out of the dojo when she got sick, her throat burning as her breakfast violently made its way back up. She groaned, wishing for nothing but the serene sense of feeling 'fine'. Her stomach heaved, and she got sick once more. For 10 minutes, her stomach continued to empty itself until she felt she would pass out in exhaustion. Her body shook heavily, and she plopped down on the stairs to the dojo, breathing heavily.

"Alright, Kenshin, you win," she panted, feeling as pale as she looked. Returning inside, she grabbed a small hand satchel and headed over to the doctor's.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Jou-chan, what are – hey, you don't look so hot," Sano called out as he saw Kaoru slowly making her way towards the Gensai clinic. Realizing she looked unwell, he hurried over to help her. She was pale and shaking, and he put an arm around his best friend's wife's shoulder to steady her. "What'd you think you were doing, walking here alone? Kenshin'd kill me if he knew I was letting you walk this far like this."

"Oh, calm down, Sanosuke, I'm fine," Kaoru said, sounding slightly annoyed and breathless. Sano frowned, helping her up the steps to Megumi and Dr. Gensai's shared clinic.

"You don't look fine, and I'm assuming you're not here on a friendly visit, either." Sano pointed out. Kaoru rolled her eyes and wiped sweat off her brow.

"You're too sharp for me," she said in irritation, and then, as they entered the building; "Oh! I forgot, I got a letter from Kenshin today. He said hello, and asked how you were doing." She sounded tired.

"Kenshin wrote ya? Hmm, well, tell him 'hello back' for me. Tell him I'm doin' fine, just getting' a little bored here in Edo. Tell him if they need any physical help, I'm ready to jump in on the action." He replied with a rogue grin, now helping her into a seat in the 'waiting room'. "Megumi's fixin' some guy who cut his leg farming with that fancy new farming equipment, but she should be done soon." He added. Kaoru grinned despite her condition.

"I'll tell him you offered, but I think right now its just a bunch of meetings and politics." She replied. Sano sat beside her and leaned back in the chair lazily.

"So, do you miss 'im?" he asked, a knowing grin on his face. Kaoru narrowed her eyes in annoyance; what a stupid question to ask.

"Yeah," she said, smoothing the folds of her yukata, "what do you expect?" she sighed, and leaned against the arm of the chair. Sano shrugged.

"You know I like to give you trouble about it," he explained disinterestedly, slightly peeved that she was being so touchy but not willing to start a fight with her while she looked so pale and tired. They waited for the rest of the time in silence until the door opened and Megumi, blood splashed all over the front of her apron, came in, accompanying a man with thick bandages wrapped around his left leg. Her eyes lit in surprise as she saw her pseudo-boyfriend and Kaoru, and she waved the man off before turning to her friends.

"Tanuki-chan, are you alright?" she asked, immediately coming over to kneel by her friend and placing a cool palm against her forehead.

"Of course I'm alright, Megumi, just feeling a little under the weather." Kaoru replied tiredly.

"What're your symptoms?" she asked, totally professional as she escorted Kaoru to her workroom, Sano tagging behind. "Hey!" she said suddenly, turning to him. "This is a doctor's office, you're not supposed to be in here!" Sano ignored her, leaning against the wall as Kaoru sat up on the doctor's table.

"Ignore me," he said lazily.

"Sanosuke, patient information is confidential! Not only that, but I doubt Kaoru wants you in here!"

"Jou-chan doesn't mind if I stay, do you, Jou-chan? Plus, I promised Kenshin I'd look after her while he's gone, and if she's sick, I need to know!"

"She'll tell you afterwards!" Megumi snapped, shoving him out the door. She slammed it in his face, and both she and Kaoru cringed as they heard Sano's fist hit the closed door angrily. "What a baby," Megumi muttered, pulling on gloves and a new apron. "So, where were we?"

"I've just been getting sick to my stomach for the past few days, is all," Kaoru said lamely. Megumi nodded crisply, talking as she stuck a tongue depressor in Kaoru's mouth.

"Eat anything different? Noticed a different taste in the food or water you usually drink?"

"No," Kaoru said. "I mean, with Kenshin working in China, he sends me more money than we're used to, so I bought some nicer ingredients, but all from the usual places."

"Any _new_ ingredients? Meat, eggs, vegetables?" Megumi asked, taking Kaoru's pulse manually. Once again, Kaoru shook her head.

"No, nothing new." Megumi, satisfied with Kaoru's pulse, put her hands on her hips and surveyed her friend and patient.

"We can rule out food poisoning, then. And there aren't any viruses going around that I know of, though its not uncommon for one to spring up out of nowhere… but you don't have a fever. So I'm pretty sure –" she cut herself off and stared at Kaoru, who raised her eyes.

"What?" she asked, a little worried. Megumi's face resumed its normal, placid look, and she took off her gloves.

"So, when you get sick, does it happen after you eat, or after you exercise a bit?"

"No… not really. Lately, its just that I wake up, feel fine, eat breakfast, do some chores, and get sick around 10. Like clockwork."

"Mhmm," Megumi said, as if she expected that. "And after you get sick, you feel fine the rest of the day? Like you hadn't gotten sick that morning?" she asked. Kaoru nodded in surprise.

"Yes, like now. I just got sick an hour and a half ago, but now I'm starting to feel great. How'd you know?" she seemed suspicious. Megumi crossed her arms.

"You'll forgive me for asking, Kaoru, but you understand that I ask purely as a professional doctor: have you and Ken-san been sexually active?" the question brought an immediate flow of blood to Kaoru's face; it was an embarrassing question no matter what, but the fact that she had to discuss it with Megumi…

"Well, yes," she said, very shyly. "But what does that have to – " her eyes grew huge. "You mean…"

"Kaoru, I think you're pregnant."

Megumi watched silently as one of Kaoru's hands moved to her stomach, the other to her mouth in surprise. Megumi grinned; this was always one of the best parts of being a doctor. It took her a moment to realize that her friend had tears running down her face.

"Tanuki-chan?" she asked, concerned, moving to sit by her friend and setting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru let out a sob and threw her arms around Megumi's neck, surprising the young doctor.

"I'm happy, Megumi, I really am," she said, and from the joy in her voice, Megumi believed her. "But Kenshin isn't coming home for a long time, and what if he's not here when… when its time for the baby?" she clung to her friend, crying desperately, and Megumi laughed gently as she patted her friend's sobbing shoulder.

"You silly raccoon, don't be so down. We don't know when Ken-san's coming back; it could be next month for all we know. Quit worrying. For now, though, I'm going to send Sano with you to take you home, and I prescribe lots of rest and healthy foods." Kaoru pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Megumi," she whispered. A grin lit up her face, despite the tears that still remained there. "I don't believe that I'm pregnant. Oh! I forgot to tell you – Kenshin says hello, and asks how you are."

"Do you miss him?" came the sly response. Kaoru, too blown-over by the news that she was pregnant, could not find it anywhere in herself to respond sharply to her friend.

"Of course I do,"

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

The first thing Kaoru did when she was safely at home and Sano had left to return to Megumi's was to write to Kenshin. She wrote and wrote and wrote, and still it seemed that no amount of writing could convey her joy in her pregnancy. She walked into town to have her letter sent as quickly as possible (the man at the counter promised that Kenshin would receive it in three days or less), and while she was out she splurged a bit on healthy vegetables and meat, thinking only of the child within her. She stopped by the Akabeko to deliver the good news to Tae, Tsubame, and Yahiko, who didn't quite believe that his "busu" kendo instructor and surrogate big sister would soon be a mother. Regardless, he told her gruffly that he was proud, and that she could call on him whenever she needed help with anything. The poor guy was even more surprised when an overemotional Kaoru wrapped him up in a big, tearful hug, thanking him profusely before she left to return home.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

To her great surprise, six days later, she received another letter in the mail. Her heart was bursting to hear what Kenshin had to say about their baby, and found that he was nearly incoherent in his joy and worry.

Half the letter had been strict instructions for her to eat well, rest often, and to take it easy in general. He had assured her that she would not be alone while he was gone, promising that he had threatened Sano and Yahiko to come live with her and protect her while he couldn't. True to his word, Sano arrived an hour later, holding a letter similar to Kaoru's but much shorter in length.

"I guess its just like old times again," he said with a grin, "Now where do I sleep?" Kaoru laughed, sending him to the dojo, which he would share with Yahiko for a bedroom.

"You know, if you skip out on me once or twice, I won't tell Kenshin," Kaoru told him as she made his bed. He shrugged.

"He'd find out and kill me if I did. Don't worry, little missy, I'm not going anywhere."

Within another hour, Yahiko had arrived, as eager to help out as Sano was (though Kaoru expected it was due more to Kenshin's threatening than the want to help out a pregnant woman).

The day had been so exciting that Kaoru was exhausted soon after dinner (a dinner concocted, surprisingly, by the newly skilled chef Yahiko), and both Sano and Yahiko had insisted she go to bed. Agreeing, Kaoru went to her and Kenshin's room to undress and get ready for the night. As the sky darkened and the crickets came out to sing, she braided her hair and listened to the distant sound of Sano and Yahiko talking. From the sound of it, they were outside on the dojo steps. It was comforting – as Sano had said, it really was like old times. If only Kenshin were there… refusing to let another tear drop, Kaoru crawled under the covers of her futon and stared at the ceiling, hand over her belly. She smiled. She had gone from having no family to too much family in only one day.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This chapter was so rushed! Its just that I had to fit so much in and I didn't want it to be _too_ long… The ending sucked also. Boo. Oh well, two more chapters to go.

Thank you's:

Vashsunglasses – thanks, I'm glad you love it! I'll try to keep up the standards. Thanks for reviewing!

ChibiKenshin6490 – I'm glad you liked that chapter, I was really unsure about it. I questioned whether they would be that open to eachother… but thanks for the positive feedback and the review!

Royal blueKitsune – yeah, ya gotta have some conflict in romance, or its no fun! No real direct K/K here, but next chapter… muahaha. And no, there will be no Kenshin dying in this story. After this story is done, I'm going to be like "and then they lived happily ever after, and never died." Seriously, though, there's enough sadness in the OVA's, so I'm gonna keep it to a minimum here. The whole point of writing this was to give people some (happy) closure. I haven't really found anyone who was really satisfied with the OVA ending. So, yeah, no Kenshin dying. Thanks for the review!

Shadow Sacrifice – I'm really flattered (and happy!) that you like my story so much! Its not too deep, I just want it to be cute and light(er) and happy. I'm glad you think it is worthy of… review. And yeah, I didn't cry after I saw the OVA the first time, but I definitely just sat there staring at the blank tv screen. Lol, I felt so hopeless, I was like… I can't cry. There's nothin' in there. But after the second time, I was like, screw this! Me/Kenshin/Kaoru/readers are going to enjoy their marriage, damnit! Anyways, thanks for the review.


	5. Hellos and Long Goodbyes

Love Is…

Hellos and Long Goodbyes

By Seabreeze

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY for taking so long to update! Writer's block is so stifling… to be honest, I've kind of lost interest in finishing this story. I mean I'm going to, but I can't promise that its going to live up to the first few chapters. Fifth chapter, w00t. One more to go.

Disclaimer: see chapter four.

- - - - - - - - - -

_it's the art of compromise_

_its hello's and long goodbye's _

_it's the picture of our lives_

_isn't it crazy?_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

A small and very pregnant woman with silky black hair down to the small of her back stood bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet at the harbor, hands holding her swollen stomach. Her eyes ceaselessly scanned the horizon for a ship, and anyone who was watching could guess who this woman was waiting for: her husband. People passing around her smiled knowingly, but she didn't notice.

"Oeh, Jou-chan," Sano said, sauntering up. "I know I'm supposed to protect you at all times until Kenshin gets here, but we've been here since dawn and there's no sign of him yet. Why don't we go to the Akabeko for lunch? I'm starving, and I bet you are too."

"With my luck, his ship would pull in the second we turned our backs." Kaoru replied, not taking her eyes from the horizon. "If you're hungry, go grab something." She suggested absent-mindedly. Sano cursed.

"Like Kenshin'd ever let me get away with that- hey! A food stand! Its right over there, Kaoru, I'm gonna get us something to eat." There was a pause, and Kaoru sighed, knowing what Sano was waiting for. Impatiently, she reached into her kimono for a money bag and tossed it at him.

"If you spend more than a reasonable amount, I'll know." She warned him, before turning back to watch the horizon.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, though he was grinning at the thought of _finally _filling his empty stomach.

Kaoru ran her hands over her own stomach, falling deep into thought. She was unbearably excited for Kenshin to return for so many reasons – the simple fact that she would see him again, for one. She almost wanted to cry, she was so happy. She was also excited for him to see her in the state she was in. She wanted him to finally see for himself that she was pregnant with his baby. She was _so _happy and_ so_ excited, in fact, that she was blatantly ignoring the fact that he was only home for three weeks before he was off to China again. Her heart clenched at the thought, but she ignored it: from this moment, she had three weeks with him to look forward to. And every moment of those three weeks would be pure heaven.

She snapped out of her thoughts as a ship pulled into the harbor. Her heart jumped to her throat as she saw the name on the ship's side: The _Yotaka_. Kenshin's ship.

"SANO!" she called, without looking away from the ship. "It's the _Yotaka!_"

Sano glanced over as the man at the food stand handed him his change.

"Kuso," he muttered, gathering the food and the change and jogging over to stand behind Kaoru. "How 'bout that," he commented, watching as the ship slowly made its way over to the dock. Kaoru was bouncing faster than before, her impatience growing. Sano chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Better stop hoppin' up and down or that baby's gonna come early." He warned. Kaoru immediately stopped, reverting to biting her lip instead. Sano shook his head, and joined her in watching the ship. It finally docked, and seemed to take even longer to tie up and unload. Kaoru started bouncing again.

"Kuso, Kaoru, stop bounc-"

"Watch your language, Sanosuke!" Kaoru interjected, shooting him a disapproving look as her arms tightened around her belly.

"What, you think it can hear me _now?"_ Sano asked, and Kaoru shushed him.

"Look, people are coming off!" she said, pointing to the ship.

"Well, should we head over there?" Sano asked. Kaoru only shook her head, watching as passengers poured off the ships. Most were Japanese, some dressed traditionally, some in western-style clothing. A few obvious foreigners unloaded, looking disoriented in the Tokyo harbor. At the same moment, both Sano and Kaoru caught sight of a small red-headed person in a worn gray hakama: Kenshin.

Kaoru's breath drew in sharply with a soft "oh", and everything around Kenshin seemed to fall out of focus. Unnoticed by her, Sano slowly backed away, melting into the crowd with a soft grin – he knew when to leave two people alone, and the expecting couple's first reunion after seven months apart was one of those times.

It seemed that Kenshin had spotted Kaoru only moments after she had spotted him. He headed directly towards her, keeping himself at a normal pace, though he wanted to speed up.

There was no need. Kaoru broke into as much of a run as a pregnant woman in a kimono and sandals can, tears streaming happily down her face. She stopped just short of touching him, and let her outreached hands fall gently together in front of her.

"Welcome home, Kenshin," she said, voice breaking as tears continued to stream down her face. No one mistook her for being sad, however, because of the way her eyes shone and how her mouth kept trying to pull itself into a smile. Kenshin smiled too, set down his small pack, and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Its very good to be home," he replied, holding her for several moments. Finally, he pulled back, kissed her, and turned his gaze towards her stomach. "Well," he said, eyes wide. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Different, isn't it?" she asked, grinning. He lowered his hands to her stomach, feeling it as if trying to convince himself it existed.

"Yes," he agreed. "Already seven months along. Last time I saw you, you were tiny."

"Isn't it…"

"Its wonderful, Kaoru." Kenshin assured her, kissing her for emphasis. He smiled down at her so happily that she felt herself blush.

"It is. But I meant… isn't it strange? Two years ago, I barely even knew you. And now…"

"Now we're getting ready for a little one." Kenshin supplied.

"Exactly," Kaoru agreed. She bit her lip, containing a grin, and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She said, tugging his arm gently. "Sanosuke was here a minute ago – everyone's so happy you're back. Oh, I can't wait to get you home! Are you tired?"

Kenshin chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled along.

"A little," he admitted. "But I don't mind seeing my friends before-"

"Nonsense, Kenshin! We all you want rested up as soon as possible. I'll call everyone over for this evening, once you're refreshed, and we can have a welcome back party." She said, clearly thinking aloud. She paused for a moment, and Kenshin caught up with her. "Mou!" she exclaimed suddenly. "That would've been a perfect surprise for you!"

Kenshin chuckled. "You think an old man like me could take that kind of surprise?" he teased.

"Don't be an idiot, you're not an old man," Kaoru retorted, completely energized by the presence of her husband. "Come on, lets get you home." She grabbed his hand and tugged him along. Kenshin smiled softly to himself, allowing his pregnant wife to drag him home.

- - - - - - - - -

Kenshin's welcome home party had been quite a success. Everyone from Ayame and Suzume to Sanosuke and Tae from the Akabeko came, and they all stayed up late eating and drinking and talking.

The next morning, the first morning in 7 months that Kaoru awoke naturally, and not to the sound of Yahiko and Sano arguing over something stupid, she was surprisingly alone. Sitting up quickly, Kaoru looked around. The blankets of the futon she had shared with Kenshin were folded neatly up to her waist. He had already gotten up, she realized.

'Where'd he go to?' she wondered to herself as she very slowly got herself up. She tugged at the tie at the end of her braid and ran her fingers through her sleep - styled hair before re-braiding it neatly back into place. She stopped just as she began to finish, and sniffed the air.

"Aha," she said to herself with a grin. The air was vaguely spicy. Kenshin was in the kitchen. As she searched the room for her dressing robe, she heard the familiar sound of Kenshin's footsteps coming towards her door. The shoji slid open, and a smiling Kenshin holding a tray of warm breakfast came into the bedroom.

"Morning, koiishi." He said.

"Good morning," Kaoru replied, unable to bite back a grin as she tied her dressing robe around her wide belly. She kissed him on the cheek, smiling up at him. "You didn't have to do this…"

"Nonsense," Kenshin replied, ushering her back to the futon. "You've been pregnant for seven months, and you've had to wake up and cook for four every morning. This is the first chance I've had to take care of my pregnant wife like I'm supposed to."

Kaoru giggled, tucking her legs under the blanket.

"If I'd known you were going to pamper me, I'd've gotten pregnant sooner!" she exclaimed, carefully taking the tray he handed her. "Sit with me?"

"Of course." Kenshin replied, kneeling beside the futon.

"This looks amazing, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, eyes wide as she surveyed the meal before her.

"Its only marginally better than your own cooking," he teased lightly. Kaoru scowled at him and jabbed a chopstick into the onigri he had so carefully put together for her.

"How lucky I am to have such a kind and flattering husband," she retorted, unceremoniously shoving a bite of rice into her mouth. "Mmm!" she exclaimed, lightening up immediately. "Not bad, Kenshin!"

"Not… bad?" Kenshin asked, eyes growing wide. He could feel an oro coming on.

"No, not bad at all!" Kaoru exclaimed, eating more vigorously. "Its so nice to have breakfast served to me in the morning – I'm starving when I wake up anyway, but after I've cooked you can hear my stomach all the way in Kyoto!"

"As long as I'm here, you won't be making breakfast at all." Kenshin assured her gently. The corner of Kaoru's mouth twitched, and she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"One more reason for you to stay home," she said, voice strained. Kenshin sighed and put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him.

"I know, koishii." He said quietly. "I don't want to leave anymore than you want me to. But I have no choice."

"I understand," Kaoru said quietly after a moment, though she felt like crying and telling him that no, she didn't understand. Kenshin smiled sadly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you."

- - - - - - - - -

As the number of days left until Kenshin departed shortened, Kenshin and Kaoru spent more and more time together alone. Although it was tough, with prompting from Megumi, their friends resisted dropping in to visit whenever they felt like it.

"He's leaving soon," Megumi reasoned. "They need their time alone."

Although the couple didn't understand why their friends suddenly stopped dropping by, they did indeed enjoy their time together. Kaoru followed Kenshin everywhere he went, and likewise he followed her wherever she went. They did their shopping together, went to the beach together, and even toured the finer carts of Tokyo together in the evenings.

Surprisingly, they never once got sick of each other. Kaoru felt so lucky to have that time with him at all that she didn't get mad at his stupid mistakes like she usually would've. It was a time of happy, forced peace, and a mood of tension hung over both of them as they anticipated Kenshin's departure. As their weeks together became days, Kaoru grew more and more clingy, refusing to let go of his hand even on public outings to pick up groceries.

Their last night together was a long one, and the following morning even longer. Husband and wife had risen early; Kenshin to pack and make breakfast for Kaoru one last time, and Kaoru so they could spend his remaining hours in Tokyo together.

While Kaoru carefully re-washed a few of his things, Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko stopped by to wish Kenshin a good voyage.

"Like I keep telling ya, Kenshin, if you need any help at all, just send for me." Sano said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"That I will," Kenshin said, smiling as he usually would.

"You're coming back, right?" Yahiko asked, looking distraught. "You _know_ Kaoru doesn't do well without you, and with the baby…"

"I'm coming back, Yahiko." Kenshin assured the younger boy gently. I'm sure they'll let me come back when its born, so you have Megumi-dono write me when its about time, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Yahiko mumbled, satisfied with the answer. Kenshin ruffled his hair.

"You'll look after her, Megumi-dono?" he asked, raising his eyes to her. Megumi smiled sadly.

"You don't need to ask, Kenshin. The three of us have got you covered."

"Alright, then. I'll see you in a few months," Kenshin told his friends, bowing as they left the dojo. Kenshin sighed. Leaving was always hard. It had been impossible to leave Kaoru for Kyoto, and he knew it was going to be just as hard, if not harder, to leave her again this time. Just seeing those big blue eyes fill with tears was enough to make any man forget his duties… with a sigh, Kenshin reentered the dojo.

"I thought I heard Sano's voice," Kaoru mentioned as she folded Kenshin's clothes on the floor in their bedroom.

"Yes. Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko came to say goodbye."

"That was kind of them."

"Indeed it was. Are you ready to go?"

Kaoru looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Already?" she asked, voice wavering. Kenshin knelt beside her, helping to put his clean, folded clothes into his rucksack.

"The _Yotaka_ arrives anytime between 7 and 9, Kaoru," he replied gently.

"I know… I just… I'm ready." Kaoru's throat felt tight, as if she were about to cry. "Are you?"

"Yes. Let's head to the warf."

- - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived to the nearly empty Tokyo harbor, the seas were empty of any passenger ships, let alone the _Yotaka_. Finding a bench against a fish shop to sit, Kenshin set down his bag and quickly moved to help Kaoru sit down.

"Its strange that I need help doing little things like sitting and standing up," Kaoru commented lightly, though the tightness had not left her throat.

"It is," Kenshin agreed, sitting down next to her. "Kaoru…" he began, knowing the conversation he was about to start would make his pregnant wife cry. "I know you're worried about having the baby without me – "

As he had foreseen, the tears Kaoru had been working so hard to suppress started to well.

" – but I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to be back before it's born," he finished quickly.

"In two months?" Kaoru choked out. "Kenshin, you know they won't let you come back after just two months…" the tears were falling freely now.

"I know you think Saitoh-san is heartless, koiishi, but I guarantee I can get him to let me come home early, and Nariakira's a family man. As long as I tell him that we're expecting, I'm sure he'll let me come home."

"Kenshin, you shouldn't tell me that!" Kaoru sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"Why not, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked in astonishment, brushing her hair out of her tear-soaked face.

"You know know for sure, Kenshin, " she said, voice muffled. "What if I believe you, and it turns out they need you right before I go into labor? Then I'll have to deliver our baby by myself, and it won't know its father…"

"Kaoru, don't be silly," Kenshin said, voice turning sturn only because he couldn't handle the weakness in her voice. "You're the strongest woman I know. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you could handle the times when we have to be apart. And even if I'm not there when our child is brought onto the earth – and I'm going to try as hard as I can to be – then I'll be there soon after. So don't worry, alright?" his voice cracked as he finished; he couldn't maintain his "severity". Kaoru sniffled.

"Alright, Kenshin. I'll be strong. But I'm going to be upset with you if you miss this," she said, wrapping her arms around her belly. Kenshin kissed her there.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he told her softly, brushing the hair off her face again just as the horn for the _Yotaka_ sounded.

"Goodbye, Kenshin," Kaoru said miserably.

"Be strong, Kaoru. I know you can do it." Kenshin said, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you." And he kissed her, a little rougher than necessary, as if to make his point. "I'll see you soon, Kaoru." He added in a whisper, looking meaningfully into her eyes.

And with that, he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Forgive me for descrepancies with Japanese culture. I need to do more research.

ChibiKenshin6490: I'm so glad you think I keep Kenshin and Kaoru in character; it something I work very hard to do. Sorry this took so long!

Vashsunglasses: I'm really flattered that you're so excited about this story! I know what you mean about Reflections; I think most people dislike them because the ending is kinda sad. But its also really happy, too! Just kind of bittersweet… anyways, thanks for the kind review!

Kenshinnohk: I'm sorry if that part was confusing; basically, Kaoru could tell that Kenshin was about to tell her he had to leave. And he did. I just didn't really state it outright. Thanks for the review!

Royal blueKitsune: Cliché is fun. And yeah, this is my way of giving the OVA's a little more fluff and less… death. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Yumedamasu: hehe, yay, your wish came true! Kenshin came back… and then left again. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the review.

Stephanieff: don't worry, nobody dies in this fic. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, and I hope you like this one too! Thanks for the kind review!

Moonkid3734: Thanks for the kind review, and sorry it took so long to update… writer's block is pretty powerful, is my only weak excuse.

Gypsy-chan: Sano's one of my favorite characters, there's something really irresistible about him. I particularly love writing about him, he's such a fun guy. So I'm glad you like that I included him. Also, your review(s) were so kind! I'm really glad you like this story, and I hope you didn't mind waiting too long for this chapter. I'm glad you think I expressed their love well – its something that's important to me, because Kenshin isn't as adept at showing it as Kaoru is, but I don't doubt that he loves her just as much. Thanks for the review!

Unicornfan: Haha, I'm glad you can enjoy my story despite the OVA-ness. Actually, its not so much based on the OVAs as it is my own personal view of Kenshin and Kaoru after the story ends. I haven't read the end of the manga yet (I eagerly await the release of each new book, I have up to 23 right now), but I'm excited. I mostly wrote this to counterbalance the depression of the OVA's and the weird/nondescript ending of the anime. I was kinda disappointed by the end of the anime, not gonna lie. It was like a scenic advertisement for Japan, lol. I'm exaggerating, but it didn't finish things off well enough for me. On the historic mistakes in this story – yeah, I knew someone would call me on them. I, too, am a studier of Japanese culture and history, but I couldn't really see Kenshin and Kaoru living happily together without interruption. As happy as they deserve to be, their relationship, at least I don't think, will ever be exactly easy. I just needed a place to send Kenshin, and behold, the OVA's supplied China for me. Anyways, though, thanks for your feedback!

Ayumi-dono: it definitely was rushed, but I thought if I kept doing their letters, the chapter would get repetitive. I'm glad you like the story anyway, though, and thanks for the review!

Joker: hehe, I'm glad you liked the ending of chapter 4. I definitely stole it from the ending of Tamora Pierce's "Wild Magic", though. Not word for word, but the general idea. Thanks for the review!

Shadow Sacrifice: Oh, I'm glad you liked when Megumi delivered the news! I was worried it'd be too obvious. I'm also glad you liked that chapter, cause I had doubts about it. Thanks for the review!

Mahochan: Thank you! I'm really glad you like my story, and I hope you didn't mind the wait!

So many reviews! I thank you all, and also MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	6. With You

Love Is…

With You

By Seabreeze

A/N: Final chapter, forgive me for this taking so long. Writer's block + last year of high school + dance classes every day of the week hardly any time to breathe, let alone write fanfiction.

Disclaimer: See chapter five.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kenshin stepped off the dock and onto solid ground, he let out a sigh of relief – traveling by boat was the fastest way, but it did not mean it was his favorite way. He stretched his cramped muscles slightly before grinning and heading into the warf, happily keeping his eyes open for a very pregnant Kaoru. Sheilding his eyes from the sun, he glanced around – she wasn't in her usual place, near the bridge. Neither was Sano, or Megumi, or even Yahiko. He frowned. Perhaps they were late, or had gotten the times wrong. He decided to wait for at least a little while longer in case any of his friends did show up, and sat tiredly on a bench against a fish shop.

Ten minutes later, and no sign of anyone. Kenshin was beginning to get worried – his wife was, after all, pregnant with his child, and very close to nearing the nine month mark. What if something was wrong? What if something bad had happened, and that was why Kaoru had not been able to send Sano or one of their other friends in her place to meet him?

Kenshin was sure of it: there was no way Kaoru would forget his return or be late in welcoming him back. Something was definitely wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he neared the dojo an hour later, Kenshin felt himself panic more – the gate was wide open, and yet there was no sign of anyone. He dropped his rucksack just outside the dojo and hurried inside. He had barely even begun kicking off his shoes when he heard a cry of pain from his and Kaoru's bedroom.

"Kaoru!" he demanded, stumbling in his hurry to get to her.

"Kenshin," she called, sounding so relieved it frightened him. He rushed into the room to find her on her back on the bare fore, hair piled messily onto her head, face red, and legs spread apart.

"Kaoru," he breathed, falling to his knees beside her. "Are you…"

"I think – " her voice cut out as her body was wracked with a spasm of pain and Kenshin gripped the hilt of the sakabato in fear – but there were no demons to fight here, nothing a sword could help. " – so," she finished, letting out a heavy breath as the pain momentarily left her body. Her eyes closed and she reached for his hand happily.

"You made it, Kenshin, I was so afraid…"

"I told you I'd make it here in time, didn't I?" he said reassuringly, squeezing her weak and trembling fingers. "What can I do for you? Can I get you anything? A pillow, at least – " he reached over to his bedroll, grabbed the pillow-like headrest, and settled it gently underneath her head. "There," he said, feeling slightly better. Kaoru's body clenched again in pain, and Kenshin caught her toes curling under her feet, straining and struggling against the pain. She gripped his hand so tightly that he could feel it bruising already, but said nothing.

"Kaoru," he whispered helplessly. "What can I do? I'll get Megumi-dono, she'll - !"

"No," Kaoru gasped, shifting her weight around. "It's too late; you won't get her here in time. Please stay with me," she pleaded, looking up at him with large, red-rimmed blue eyes. Kenshin felt himself melt.

"But that means… I don't know how, Kaoru," he said just as desperately. Kaoru smiled encouragingly.

"I do most of the work. Get boiled water and lots of cloth." She convulsed in pain, and Kenshin couldn't find it in himself to leave her to do her bidding at the moment.

"Kaoru," he said, voice filled with pain for her.

"_Do. It_." Kaoru demanded through clenched teeth, entire body tense as she rode out the pain. Without a second thought, Kenshin sprang up to fetch the required items. He worked feverishly, even when he heard Kaoru cry out in anguish.

"KAORU!" he called, freezing.

"HURRY UP!" she replied, sounding much like the dragon his signature move was named after. By the time Kenshin returned armed with the tools Kaoru had demanded, the screams and the pain were coming more frequently and lasting longer. Kenshin felt his dread rise – what if there was a complication? He wouldn't know how to handle it.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked helplessly in between two of her contractions. Before she had time to answer calmly, another one hit her.

"Damn it," she said, growling and sweating profusely. She clutched her hand tighter than Kenshin could ever imagine anyone could hold a hand. "Don't you _dare_ leave me here alone, Battousai!" she screamed, pain tingeing her hoarse voice. "If you even think about pulling another Kyoto on me right now I will never, ever forgive you." Her voice was so deadly and frightening that Kenshin could only nod.

"No, never, Kaoru, never," he whispered fervently. She continued gripping his hand and screaming well after the contraction should've worn off. Kenshin thought quickly. "I think you're supposed to be pushing now, Kaoru!" he said suddenly. Kaoru let out a scream that chilled his blood.

"No," she gasped, and let out another scream. "Kidding."

There was little Kenshin could do, but he found himself moving around to her head and setting it in his lap instead of on the pillow. Kaoru seemed to have a sort of rhythm to her pushing; tensing her legs, taking a breath, and pushing, before breathing for a second or two. As Kenshin caught on to this, he found a way to feel helpful: when Kaoru would push, Kenshin would grip her shoulders and push with her. At first she had screamed at him, but slowly it began to help her. After a particularly difficult push, Kaoru panted,

"Kenshin," she breathed. "It's coming out." Without a word, Kenshin set her head gently back on the pillow and moved around to face her open legs with great fear. The sight he saw was definitely not a pretty one, but yet it filled him with the most powerful feeling he had ever had. He could see its head.

"It's head," he said in awe as Kaoru pushed again.

"Help me!" Kaoru screamed.

"How?" Kenshin asked, panicked.

"Pull!" she roared. Despite himself, Kenshin did not hesitate. He reached for the tiny, bloody head, and immediately found that he knew to support it with his hands.

"There you go, Kaoru," he found himself saying soothingly. "The shoulders next, it's the hardest part. Come on."

"What would you know!" Kaoru demanded, tossing her head back and clenching her eyes as she squeezed.

"Just a little longer! Hang on, hang on!" Kenshin cheered, able to see the tiny child's red shoulders. With a final scream, the shoulders were freed. From there on out, it got easier, and with one last push the baby was out and into Kenshin's waiting arms. Kaoru collapsed tiredly onto the floor, and Kenshin noted automatically that the child – that his son – was not breathing. Panicking, he slapped it on the bottom, and to his great relief it let out a yell that instantly filled the small dojo. For a moment, Kenshin stared in wonder at his baby, his son. Their son. The child screamed and screamed, but Kenshin could only look at him.

"Welcome to life, little one," he said very gently, kissing it gently on the head. To his surprise, it immediately began quieting down.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly. "Are you ready for him?"

"Him?" came the exhausted voice of his wife.

"Him," Kenshin replied, smiling broadly. He reached down to set his son in Kaoru's arms, and turned away to give them a moment together. He heard Kaoru cooing softly to him as he cleaned her up, using the hot water to sterilize and the towels to clean and dry her off. When he finished, he gently took the baby from Kaoru, cut his umbilical cord, and cleaned him off as well. He came back to Kaoru, and pulled her up so that she leaned against his chest. Tears were streaming down her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly, setting their son in her arms and brushing sweaty strands of coal-black hair from her face. Kaoru let out a quiet, happy sob, and buried her face in Kenshin's neck.

"He's beautiful," she murmured quietly, running her fingers over the now-clean baby's reddish head. "He's going to have red hair, like you." She said, fondly tugging on a strand of Kenshin's hair. Kenshin chuckled happily.

"I suppose he will," he said, smoothing a callused hand over the baby's soft head. For a moment, Kaoru watched as Kenshin's eyes grew intense and over bright, and just when she thought something might happen, he dropped his face so that his bangs hid his eyes. Kaoru smiled knowingly, and teared up as well.

"I love him so much," she said, watching the softly crying baby boy carefully. "it's overwhelming, I don't understand it."

"Do you need to?" Kenshin asked huskily, eyes still hidden. Kaoru nuzzled into his face.

"No," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The baby, who had been tiredly crying itself to sleep, let out a wail as a single tear fell from Kenshin's face onto it's head. Kaoru kissed Kenshin gently and lifted the baby in trembling arms so it faced both of them.

"Hey, little man," she said, pretending to be stern. "You will never see your father cry again, so you better write this down." The baby wailed again, and Kaoru wrapped it back up in the cloth Kenshin had brought in just for that purpose and tucked him back into her arms.

"Kenji." Kenshin said suddenly. Kaoru looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Kenji. His name."

"Kenji," Kaoru repeated thoughtfully, fingering the silkily delicate red hair on the baby's head. She kissed him on the forehead. "Kenji is perfect, Kenshin." As the baby's cries grew softer, Kaoru rested her head exhaustedly on Kenshin's shoulder.

"I've never been happier in my whole life…but I'm so tired…" her eyes fluttered shut as her grip on Kenji tightened slightly.

"Go to sleep," Kenshin's voice, a low rumble, ordered gently. Sleepily, Kaoru nodded.

"Love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Awww, yay, warm and fluffy feelings! Sappiest I've ever gotten, I'll tell you that.

Kinda sad this one ended. I struggled with it a little, but it's the first time I've let myself be unabashedly cheesy and romantic.

Explanation on Kenshin's reaction to Kenji's birth: I've always seen Kenshin as a daddy. Particularly if he had daughters, which would probably be too cute to bear. I think I would die, but anyway. With all he's been through, with how much he loves Kaoru, I think Kenji means more to him than just a son. He's a physical manifestation of Kenshin's hope for a peaceful future and world, and he had him with an idealistic woman who accepted him and took him in and cares for him regardless. Add that to the fact that Kenshin's just naturally a really gentle guy who was practically born to have kids, and you've got him being slightly more emotional than Kaoru.

If you think I didn't make Kaoru emotional enough, I did that on purpose – her one-on-one time with Kenji I left out A. to leave to your imaginations and B. because I wanted to focus on Kenshin and Kenji, and then the three of them.

So, yeah. There you go.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed to any chapter of this story! The support means so much!

As to what I'm doing next… honestly, I've literally got, what…a total of six completely different stories started, as well as like twelve more being plotted out in my head. I think the next one after this will be an Inuyasha one, but after that I've got so many RK ones in the brew. If you'd like to vote on which one you'd like me to do after the Yash one, I'd certainly take that into account, so here's what might be coming:

-AU comedy/action/adventure/romance including most of the main RK characters. I'm pretty proud of this idea, its really fun and creative for me.

-the sequel to my story Sweet Mistake (which will be full of squish, like this one, though maybe not QUITE as squishy.)

-a soujiro/misao story. I dunno. I love them. Deal with it.

Those are just the ones I've started, but let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking with me.

Seabreeze


End file.
